Forum:What is your best shield?
There's a lot of talk about weapons but hardly any talk about shields. I was wondering if folks out there would be willing to post the best shields they have found. I have two that I have found recently that I really like: VDF-505 Harmonious Fire Wave, Capacity=925, Recharge Rate=208, Creates a large fire nova when depleted, Rarity=Purple VDF-5005 Harmonious Fire Wave, Capacity=1194, Recharge Rate=154, Creates a large fire nova when depleted, Rarity=Purple And a couple of other interesting ones: DHL-5005 Harmonious Dilution, Capacity=1078, Recharge Rate=139, High corrosive resistance, Rarity=Purple VDF-150AWE Alacritrous, Capacity=848, Recharge Rate=246, Creates a small fire burst when depleted, Rarity=Purple Please post your finds with stats. I'm interested in shields that Borderlands drops and not user modded shields. --Mordecaindy 19:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) PNG-550XC Impenetrable, Capacity = 1685, Recharge 183. I PR3Y I 09:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Torgue TRG-550XC Impenetrable Tough Guy, Capacity 1394, Recharge 176, 30% Health Boost, Purple, Level 47 MeMadeIt 05:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : Also have a 1110/140 High Corrosive Resist, a 1069/164 Extreme Fire Resist, a 1151/141 Shock Resist, and a 905/95 Quick Health Regen MeMadeIt 05:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) tdr-550awe alacrtious panacea shield 1111 cap 263 rr quick health regen lvl 48 X tdr-550frr accelerated panacea 1111 cap 222 rr quick health regen lvl 48 mln-50awe alacritous shock nova shield 1111 cap 206 rr large shock nova lvl 48 trg-50awe alacritous mucsleman shield 1112 cap 206 rr health boost 60% lvl 48 an52-550awe alacritous ambush 1112 cap 329 rr super fast recharge lvl 48 trg-550awe alacritous muscleman shield 1112 cap 263 rr health boost 60% lvl 48 tdr-55005 harmonious healing shield 1274 cap 222 rr very slow health regen lvl 48 dhl-5500c hardened hazmat shield 1315 cap 182 rr extreme corrosive resistance lvl 48 png-5500awe alacritous unyeilding shield 1358 cap 264 rr high capacity lvl 48 tdr-550xc impenetrable healing 1439 cap 182 rr very slow health regen lvl 48 an52-550xc impenetrable ambush 1440 cap 248 rr super fast recharge lvl 48 trg-550xc impenetrable tough 1440 cap 182 rr health boost 30% lvl 48 png-55005 harmonious enduring shield 1603 cap 223 rr high capacity lvl 48 png2-50xc impenetrable fortified 1932 cap 125 rr overcharge capacity lvl 48 png2-550xc impenetrable fortified 1932 cap 183 rr overcharge capacity lvl 48 png-55005 harmonious unyeilding shield 1286 cap 189 rr high capacity lvl 43 png2-10awe alacrtious fortified shield 1183 cap 175 rr overcharge capacity lvl 43 Wylde bil 07:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Harmonious Panacea Sheild (TEDIORE) 1274 Cap, 222 RR, Quick Health Regeneration! --User:720M37H3U5 TOR-550xc impenetrable panacea, cap 1439, rr 182, quick health regeneration 11:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- 2302 capacity, 123 recharge rate. - AsianYouth :I've yet to see one break 2000; item card or it didn't happen. --Nagamarky 18:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I Have a shield that's over 2K cap. but idk the name... ( will update name) -_Roosty92_- ---- why no item cards being posted? none of you guys still have these items? AishaLove 18:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) im not uploading all of that, i've given all the info on mine with full titles you can chose to believe or not Wylde bil 18:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I only keep these two. --Nagamarky 18:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) This is the only shield I ever use anymore -- Croc xr8 12:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Item cards prove about as much as someone dropping an item in game to prove that's what they're using. NOTHING! Someone can drop a crappy hellfire when they're using a crazy modded one, and someone can show you an item card of 2000+ shield even though its not possible within the game parameters. It probably just has wee wee's super booster line added or something similar. Granted, I'm sure 90% of these are real, but I'm pretty certain that the maximum a shield can go according to in game parameters is around 1700. (You can go much higher, but the item has 0% chance to spawn in a real game) I'll pull out willow tree and see what it actually is but that's what I'm guessing. --Doctorgray 12:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well the thing about item cards is it's just a nice way to show the data, and also show what the item looks like in game. And listing the values is an even worse way to prove the items are legit, because I can put any values I want. Basicly I'm just saying showing item cards is just a bit more pleasing to look at. AishaLove 15:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) to correct the above person- the highest in-game shield seems to be about 1900 with overcharge capacity, this being a drop from a 2-person game. I have bought two shields from the vending machine 1. 1726 with 183 recharge rate and 2. a 1768 with 183 recharge rate. currently looking for a high capacity shield with 60% health boost for my siren if some one can help my gamertag is jbennet1 Thanks for everybody's input on shields. I was really interested in the game dynamics and the maximum possibilities for capacity and recharge rates and their combinations. ie what is the maximum shield capabilities that Borderlands allows. I was also interested in special abilities such as fire nova or health boosts. For those of you who like to mod (not me), perhaps you can start your own shield mod watercooler discussion for that and copy your contribution over to that new thread? If you want to post an item card, that's great. It's cool to look at the shield diagram and components and relate it back to the shield capabilities. Thanks everyone again and please keep contributing. Mordecaindy 19:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- What I find disappointing is that 90% of these shields are Level 48. What good is that? Why can't those things drop about Level 30 when you really need it! By the time you reach Level 40, you've pretty much learned to cut-n-run well before you're in a fight for life. ;) MeMadeIt 08:46, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm only lvl 26 and I've got a shield with 456.Xeyj 13:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : That's actually a pretty good one. (Especially if it also has a Health Boost, Health Regen, or Fire Resistance.) At Lvl 26, the Quality is only about 2. That same shield, at Lvl 46, would have a Quality of 5 and be about 1400. MeMadeIt 19:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm a level 61 hunter, and I have a great shield --- Made by Pangolin. I found this after killing Crawmerax the giant level 64 crab thing. Best shield I've seen, but I have seen both higher capacities and recharge rates than this, just not together. BTW if anyone can get back to me-- how do you comment/post on the forum? I had to edit the whole page to put this on here, couldn't find a post or comment button anywhere. Thanks :D Level 61 Soldier, Found this shield today in the Knoxx Armory. This is by far the best shield i have and it just barely tops the one that Darkshadow found, Just gotta keep looking for better items. GT: Killre1337 Level 61 Siren. Crimson Armory. PNG2-550AWE Alacritous Fortified (Overcharge Capacity). 2330/383. --Andaryn 17:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Dunno how to put the little line thing to sepreate the posts :D But anyways im also a level 61 siren, and my favourite shield i use is an Anshin AN52-550AWE Alactricious Ambush Capacity: 1573 (increased to about 2000 with my skills) ; Recharge rate: 465 ; Recharge delay: about 2 seconds i love it :) i have a 2734 capacity 258 rech, pangolin impenetrable fortified... overcharge capacity. it rocks. about 5000 on a maxed for shields siren gamertag ygar1996, i got one unique shield thatt is very powerful it has aproximately 2700000000000 of capacity and 9 of recharge is an omega i found after killing skagzilla Its modded. Yes it is! -- 02:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :IT'S OVER NINE THOUS...*is shot*-- 03:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I've killed Crawmerax a few times now and only found one Pearlescent item so far - a shield. Hardened Ironclad by Pangolin with a cap of 2384 and a RR of 195. It has the quote "I stand unvanquished!" and has the High Capacity stat. It's usable at level 64. I was so excited when I saw this as it was my first attempt at killing Crawmerax solo. Then the excitement instantly vanished upon finding a purple rarity shield PNG-550XC Impenetrable Enduring by Pangolin with a cap of 3050 and a RR of 314. The stat equipped is Very High Capacity. Then another shield dropped from Crawmerax and it's the one I use today: TDR-550XC Impenetrable with a cap of 2483 and RR 313 and equipped with the Slow health regeneration stat. Still killing Crawmerax and trying to get Bessie. I'm looking for party members, too. My GT is Wolf827 so feel free to add me and we'll kill Crawmerax. BB2Si - Prelude 13:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, I know this is a little late in the game, but I've found a 2425 capacity with a 349 recharge rate and "Very Fast Recharge" called: AN52-5005 Harmonious Skirmisher Shield. With abilities and mods that leaves me with a 4680 capacity that recharges within seconds of Phasewalk. Yep- I'm a Siren too, lvl 69. Feb 29, 2012 the best i have was given to me by someone i met on psn network playing borderlands... i dont knot if its mod but he gave me 2 of them... it was a... TDR-SSOAWE STERLING TOUGH GUY SHIELD Capacity: 214748 Recharge Delay: 5 Worth: 9999999 It is mostly invincible and i dont know where to get it... please email me at jshirbmx(at)yahoo(dot)com if you know anything about it or its wereabouts in the game... i sold the other one.... i will get a video up and running on it sooner or later on my youtube user: js113761 :yes,that is a mod. 18:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) 12:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC)}}